forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Entreri
| rules = 3rd | alignment = Lawful evil | languages = Common , Drow (basic) | source = | page = }} Artemis Entreri is a ruthless assassin and the arch-nemesis of Drizzt Do'Urden. Portrayed as a cunning and tactical assassin, Entreri lives an empty life, devoid of any kind of pleasure, existing only to kill. Credited with being one of the best assassins in Faerûn , he is a highly composed and calculating man, with fighting skills rivaling those of his nemesis. History ]] Entreri reveals little about his past, but some is known about his early life. Artemis Entreri was born into the streets of Memnon, to a prostitute named Shanali, he was constantly abused by his 'father', Belrigger, and was molested by his uncle Tosso. Eventually, his mother sold him to a pedophile merchant who was, if anything, worse than his uncle; this must have been how he reached Calimport. This betrayal was enough to put a block on Entreri's emotions, making the man hide from the world by a sheer mental wall of rage and cynicism. In Calimport, he was taken in by the thieves' guild ruled by Pasha Basadoni. Basadoni taught young Artemis the tricks of the trade, teaching him the basics of fighting, and helping him master stealth. As Entreri practiced, he flourished, becoming the most efficient and deadly assassin in Calimshan and perhaps all of Faerûn. Under Pasha Pook's command, Artemis Entreri chased the halfling Regis for nearly five years before finding him in Icewind Dale. There he kidnapped Catti-brie to hold an advantage over Bruenor Battlehammer, Wulfgar, Drizzt Do'Urden and Regis. He was met by some allies on the way from Luskan, though in his chase they each eventually died. Artemis finally located the group in Mithral Hall where he fought Drizzt for the first time, however, their fight went interrupted by the shadow dragon Shimmergloom and was not allowed to end. To ensure that he would get his fight again, Artemis kidnapped Regis as well as Guenhwyvar. Drizzt and Wulfgar chased Entreri all the way to Calimport where Drizzt finally fought Entreri. Their fight reached the streets of Calimport where the scared citizens broke up the fight to try and kill Drizzt, believing him to be a drow scout from the Forest of Mir and a prelude to an army. Entreri wanted to test who was the better fighter and so eventually became obsessed with destroying or defeating the drow ranger. To get his fight, Artemis went to such lengths such as allying with Bregan D'aerthe. The band of mercenaries were bringing Drizzt from Mithral Hall to Menzoberranzan and allowed Artemis to have his fight. The fight never truly ended due to various interferences and when Artemis managed to get his fight once again, Regis was the factor that resulted in his loss. Regis later came to him and robbed him of Kimmuriel Oblodrad attempted to kill him. Artemis was rescued by Bregan D'aerthe, though none in Mithral Hall knew of the fact. While the band of mercenaries made use of Artemis, he felt trapped in Menzoberranzan and like a prisoner, something he utterly despised being. When Catti-Brie and Drizzt came to Menzoberranzan to strike down House Baenre, Artemis entered an unlikely alliance with the two and with them, he escaped from the Underdark. Seven years following his leave from Menzoberranzen, Artemis returned to Calimport. His friend LaValle helped him clash against the guild of Pasha Basadoni, Artemis, however, eventually wound up once again into the hands of Bregan D'aerthe, with the mercenary band seeing him as their opportunity to extend operations into Calimshan. Artemis, with the help of Bregan D'aerthe took over the guild of Pasha Basadoni and in reward, he was allowed a fight with Drizzt. Bregan D'aerthe took Crenshinibon from Drizzt and forced him into Cryshal-Tirith. In the crystal tower Drizzt and Entreri fought for a final time with no outside factors. However, the heads of the two opponents clashed in the fight and eventually Artemis lost his sight temporarily, something that gave Drizzt the advantage in the fight and made Entreri lose. Drizzt was about to leave the crystal tower feeling the fight was over and that nothing was proved with it, but Entreri was enraged and went to attack Drizzt. Drizzt defended himself, but Kimmuriel Oblodra bestowed a kinetic shield to Entreri which resulted the dark elf getting highly injured. Although Jarlaxle made Rai-guy heal Drizzt moments later, Entreri was not told that his rival was really alive. This made Entreri feel better, feeling that though Drizzt had won the fight, he was the smarter, allying himself with stronger friends. He then returned to Calimport with calculating plans. . With Bregan D'aerthe sponsporing his activities in Calimport, Entreri waged war against all other thieves guilds and the Basadoni Guild, now a faction of Bregan D'aerthe. Entreri then replaced his sabre with Charon's Claw, a Netherese Blade he acquired as the ruler of the Basadoni Guild. Eventually, Artemis became something of a king in Calimport. However, Entreri grew cautious of Jarlaxle, who was growing more and more fascinated with the Crystal Shard. Since it was Jarlaxle who prevented Entreri's death by his lieutenants he protected him when Rai-guy, Kimmuriel and Berg'inyon tried to steal the crystal shard, which ended in Entreri's hands. Entreri resisted the influence of the magic item through sheer willpower. Entreri and Jarlaxle then escaped in a frenetic persecution until they were near enough the Spirit Soaring, where Cadderly Bonaduce and his allies waited for them expecting an attack by the weilders of Crenshinibon. Entreri and Jarlaxle made clear that they wanted the destruction of the object, which made them team up with Cadderly and his wife Danica Maupoissant in order to destroy it through the fire of the red dragon Hephaestus. While they were ambushed by Rai-guy and his allies as well as the illithid Yharaskrik and there was tension between Entreri and Danica the team eventually completed the task. Entreri, who had experienced some development through his adventures saved Danica's life instead of leaving her to die. Cadderly expected him and Jarlaxle to reform and renounce their evil ways, but he still left them go away when they refused. After leaving the pair find Kimmuriel again. Jarlaxle leaves the leadership of Bregan D'aerthe in his hands, and stays with the assassin instead of going back to the Underdark. Physical description Artemis Entreri is not very tall but compact with wiry muscles. He is possessed of angular features, striking high cheekbones, and prominent sideburns. Though he is usually clean-shaven, Artemis always seems to need a shave. His raven black hair is thick and full, but his eyes are gray and lifeless, portraying the emptiness of his life and his soul. Though being about 40 years old, Artemis has the lean athleticism of a man half his age. Since traveling with the drow elf Jarlaxle, Artemis is often seen wearing a small-brimmed black hat. Personality Artemis is a professional and always has an air of control about him. Every move he makes or word he speaks is calculated to achieve a desired effect. He never allows emotions or the circumstances, no matter how dire, to master him. In this, he is completely as determined as Drizzt. He tirelessly maintains himself in top condition, and constantly seeks to improve his martial skills, again just as his drow nemesis does. Artemis also is terribly cunning, able to out think as well as outfight his opponents. One aspect of his professionalism that is rare in a man whose business is killing is that Artemis usually never kills unless it is necessary or unless he's been hired to do so. There has been the occasional exception, such as in ''The Halfling's Gem, Starless Night, The Silent Blade, and Gauntlgrym where Entreri killed somebody simply because he really wanted to. On two of these three occasions the victim had made the mistake of angering Artemis and provoking him. Artemis has vowed to "never leave an enemy in his wake." He does not take threats lightly. For the most part, those who are not enemies of Entreri or his allies have nothing to fear from him. Artemis' first friendship would have been with Dwahvel Tiggerwillies with whom he spoke openly, sharing opinions and thoughts he shared with nobody else. This is shown mostly in the Servant of the Shard book, where he trusts her as a confidant, informer and helper from the start to half-way through the book. When they part different ways, Artemis writes to her a very moving letter written in a way that Artemis himself found it hard to believe he was the letter's author. Artemis Entreri's greatest hatred and disgust is reserved for those who are willing to abandon or betray their children in an effort to save themselves. This is because of events of his childhood. (see Background) As humans age far more quickly then elves, Entreri first starts to feel the bite of age in The Silent Blade, while Drizzt is still as agile and powerful as he was when the two of them first met. His age also catches up with him in the later novels, Servant of the Shard and Promise of the Witch-King. It is revealed in Promise of the Witch-King that Entreri, having previously stolen the life-force of a Shadovar, now appears to have reversed age a full decade, and his aging has slowed considerably. It is likely that he will now live as long as an elf or dwarf would. Obsession with Drizzt After their first meeting, Artemis knew that he and Drizzt were virtually equal in skill. The primary difference between himself and Drizzt noticed by Artemis was Drizzt's virtue, specifically Drizzt's caring and concern for his friends. Artemis, by contrast, had a life that could only be considered empty. He had no real friends and no loved ones. He considered such emotional connections to be hindrances, believing that the reason he was so skilled with his blades was because he had dedicated his life to being the best, and had done so to the exclusion of all other pursuits. But now here was somebody seemingly as good as he was, somebody with friends and loved ones and a full life. For Entreri to accept that Drizzt was his equal in fighting skill, he would be forced to accept that it was possible to be an effective fighter while still pursuing and finding friendship, love and happiness. If this were true, it would mean that Entreri had wasted his life. This was something the assassin vehemently refused to admit to himself. Thus he became obsessed with proving once and for all that he was the better fighter, and that he was the better fighter because he had chosen to forgo such things as friendship and love. Entreri has said as much to Drizzt. He has taunted the drow by telling him that all one needs to do to manipulate him is threaten one of his friends and that he, Entreri, could never be manipulated in such a manner. Artemis was never able to trust anybody as a friend as he grew up, and developed a belief that the only person he could truly count on was himself. When Artemis looks at Drizzt, he sees the kind of person he might have become if things had gone differently in his life, while Drizzt sees the same thing when he looks at Artemis. This is one of the reasons for their extreme rivalry. Artemis sees Drizzt has found friends he can count on and enjoy life with. Tactics Artemis is a tactical master, taking every advantage offered him and seeking to create more. Artemis is also a very fast learner. Even if he observes a particular combat maneuver just once or twice, he is able to adapt it to his choice of weapons and duplicate it effectively in battle (these tend to be Drizzt's maneuvers, their styles and skill level being so similar). He is also excellent at improvising; he can use his surroundings to excellent effect, when he would otherwise be at a severe disadvantage. Artemis is also a consummate warrior, combining his ambidexterity, thieving training, and warrior's weapon skills to be one of the most dangerous swordsmen in the Realms. Few men indeed could have so repeatedly crossed blades with Drizzt Do'Urden and lived to tell of it. He specializes in a two-weapon fighting style with the use of a dagger and a sword, equaling Drizzt in fighting capability. (When he first encountered Drizzt and other drow, Entreri was impressed by how common it was for drow elves to fight skillfully while simultaneously wielding two long blades, as it would obviously be easy to tangle one's own long blades together while moving them through fighting routines. As presumably, any disadvantage to fighting a warrior wielding two long blades when one of his own blades would be a dagger, and thus shorter than his opponent's sword, is offset by the fact that Entreri may be able to execute at least some fighting maneuvers that an opponent with two swords could not execute, or at least could not execute as easily or quickly, without tangling his weapons together.) According to the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, Entreri is an 18th level character, with twelve levels as a fighter, one level as an assassin, one level in ranger, and four levels as a rogue. This was as of the time he had his longsword, prior to stealing Charon's Claw. Entreri has had many adventures since and has risen in levels Equipment Vampiric Dagger Often referred to as a "Jeweled Dagger" in various novels, this emerald-studded dagger is Entreri's signature weapon, and is the most recognized and feared weapon in Calimport. With a single strike, the magical weapon could suck the life force of the victim and use it to heal the wielder. The blade can also emanate a white, fiery light . For a time, the dagger was taken by Regis after Drizzt defeated Entreri and left him to die at the edge of a cliff. Regis later gave this weapon to Catti-brie to assist her in her search for Drizzt in the Underdark. Entreri retrieved his dagger after he captured Catti-brie in Menzoberranzan. In battle, Entreri's favorite wielding technique with this dagger is to wield it as a main-gauche in his left hand with a sword or saber in his right. His common interrogation technique is to force the victim's palm open and use the dagger to make a single blood-drawing tear on it, thus starting the life-draining magic. He usually doesn't have to wait long before the victim yields and pleads for him to stop. When Entreri is seriously hurt and under pursuit, he would commonly use the dagger to heal himself at the expense of a poor beggar or drunkard who happens to pass by. Charon's Claw Charon's Claw is a sword and gauntlet combination, the perfect weapon when battling a wizard. The gauntlet is able catch offensive magic such as lightning or magical missiles, and store them in the gauntlet for later release. The caught spells can be released in the same form they were caught, effectively turning the attack back on its owner, or using the blade of Charon's Claw as a conduit for increased damage. The sword is a sentient artifact, and a weak-willed person can only wield it with the protection of the gauntlet. Entreri was strong enough mentally to subdue the demonic will of the sword. Anyone who picks up the sword without the gauntlet and fails to suppress the mental intrusions of Charon's Claw will have the flesh on their skull burnt away from the inside, an extremely painful experience. The sword also has other abilities such as being able to emit a black light and emitting a trail of ash along its blood trough, which hangs in the air and acts like a screen. Entreri took the weapon from its former owner, Kohrin Soulez. Entreri had a fake duplicate of the gauntlet created and then switched it for the real one during a duel with Soulez, causing Soulez to be killed by the sword itself. The gauntlet, however, was destroyed when Entreri braved a lich's tower with his partner, the dark elf Jarlaxle. Although Entreri could still suppress Charon's Claw through sheer willpower, he had lost the formidable defenses against magic and psionics that the gauntlet had granted him. Anyone who touches the blade or handle of this sword unprotected must compete with it in a battle of wills. However, Jarlaxle has the gauntlet "repaired" by his lieutenant Kimmuriel and gives it back to Entreri later. The mercenary keeps an almost identical copy of it for himself, with the same powers like the "original." Claw is in the possession of the Netherese lord Herzgo Alegni through the books Gauntlgrym (novel) and Neverwinter (novel). During a fight with Alegni, Drizzt Do'Urden acquires the sword in the third book in the Neverwinter trilogy, Charon's Claw (novel). In the process, Guenhwyvar is trapped by the Shadovar when she follows Alegni through a gate into the Shadowfell. Claw is (apparently) destroyed towards the end of the book when Drizzt throws if over the rim of the Primodial pit. Artemis' Hat Artemis received the small-brimmed black hat from Jarlaxle. Though looking inconspicuous, the hat like every item of Jarlaxle has beneficial properties, magical and mechanical in nature. It has the ability to chill it's wearers body temperature to better help hide from eyes seeing in the heat-sensing spectrum and it has a wire inset into the band that holds the hat in place on top of Artemis' head even when falling off a horse . Nightmare The black figurine of a horse was given to him by Jarlaxle. When summoned from the Lower Planes it turns into a Nightmare with flaming hooves. Smoke and fire also emits from the horse's mouth, nostrils and eyes. The summoned horse never tires and is resistant to most non-magical attacks. The magic is limited however, and the horse will disappear when the magic of its statuette runs out. The magic will recharge after some time, leaving the horse ready to ride again. The Nightmare can be dispelled by powerful counter magic and temporarily sent back to the Lower Planes. The steed is fearless and charges forward with reckless abandon. Idalia's Flute Artemis received the instrument from the dragon sisters Tazmikella and Ilnezhara. It is a small and rather ordinary-looking flute made of wood. It is said that Idalia put a key inside this flute to unlock any heart. For Artemis, playing the flute helps to clear his thoughts. However, he finally broke the flute into two pieces and threw them to the ground at Jarlaxle's feet, wanting no more to do with it as he believed it was making him soft. The two then left to go to Damara where they battled the dracolich Urshula. On their return to Calimport, Entreri was assaulted by Shadovar hoping to reclaim Charon's Claw for the Netherese. Entreri's vampiric dagger inadverdently made Artemis part shade, making Charon's Claw feel certain affinity for him. After settling accounts with all those who abused him in Memnon, Artemis decided to part ways with Jarlaxle. Seeing the Shadovar's care for Charon's Claw, Jarlaxle betrayed Artemis to Netheril, the price for which was unknown. The Netherese lord Herzgo Alegni took Charon's Claw and tied Entreri's life force to the sword, making it so that Entreri could only die when freed from the service of Charon's Claw. In the time of the Neverwinter Saga, Entreri, now known as Barrabus the Gray, served Herzgo Alegni as spy and assassin in Neverwinter and Neverwinter Forest. Barrabus helped the citizens of New Neverwinter against the Thayans, giving the Shadovar the citizens favor. In honor of Barrabus, the citizens renamed the "Winged Wyvern Bridge" as "the Walk of Barrabus", but Alegni forced them to rename it as "Herzgo Alegni Bridge" again. Alegni orders Barrabus to kill Dahlia Sin'felle, but Entreri joins forces with Drizzt and Dahlia who are out on a quest to kill the Thayan commander Sylora Salm. Entreri assists them in killing Salm because he hopes thay they might help him in killing Alegni. Images Image:Artemis Entreri.jpg|Art by Matt Wilson Image:Servant det01.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Witch king det02.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Artemis Entreri - RotP - Todd Lockwood.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Entreri_Sketch_by_raerae.jpg|raerae @ deviantart Appearances The Icewind Dale Trilogy * The Crystal Shard (1988) — First look at Artemis Entreri, he only appears at the very end, but it leaves much to the imagination. * Streams of Silver (1989) — Entreri is on a quest to capture the halfling Regis and recover the stolen gem, then return both to his guildmaster, Pasha Pook. * The Halfling's Gem (1990) — Entreri successfully returns Regis and the gem to Pasha Pook, his guildmaster, though he was closely followed by Drizzt Do'Urden and company. Legacy of the Drow * The Legacy (1992) — Accompanied by his future friend, Jarlaxle, among other drow, including Drizzt Do'Urden's sister, Vierna, Entreri is sent to "take care of Drizzt and the others." * Starless Night (1993) — Entreri returns to Menzoberranzan after his near-fatal experience on the surface world. His loathing of the city leads him to deciding whether he should save a hated rival, or risk a life in the Underdark. Paths of Darkness * The Silent Blade (1998) — A split book in which it follows many different points of view, Entreri is granted his one wish, competing with Drizzt Do'Urden in a duel to the death. Double Diamond Triangle Saga *''The Mercenaries'' (1998) *''An Opportunity for Profit'' (1998) *''Conspiracy'' (1998) *''Uneasy Alliances'' (1998) *''The Diamond'' (1998) The Sellswords * Servant of the Shard (2000) (also the third book in the Paths of Darkness series) — This story follows both Entreri and Jarlaxle in their struggle through the port city of Calimport. Jarlaxle's new toy, the Crystal Shard, begins to slip its own thoughts into the mind of its master. Entreri, noticing this, goes out of his way to save his friend and destroy the evil crystal. * Promise of the Witch-King (2005) — Entreri and Jarlaxle have become bounty hunters, mercenaries for hire, and assassins all at once. They are hired by two dragon sisters to recover lost magical items of Zhengyi, a powerful lich who ruled over the region for many years before his downfall. Their journey eventually leads them to a small half-orc community where a Zhengyi artifact has been uncovered. * Road of the Patriarch (2006) — Ilnezhara and Tazmikella have ceased their working relationships with Jarlaxle and Artemis. The pair have attracted the attention of both the Citadel of Assassins (especially Entreri) and Spysong. Neverwinter *''Gauntlgrym'' as Barrabus the Gray. *''Neverwinter'' Short Stories * "The Third Level" - A short story of Entreri's early years in the Realms of Infamy anthology. * "Empty Joys" — A short story of Entreri and Jarlaxle in The Best of the Realms anthology. * "That Curious Sword" — Short story of Entreri from the Realms of Shadow anthology in the Return of the Archwizards series. * "Wickless in the Nether" — Short story of Entreri and Jarlaxle in the Realms of the Dragons anthology. Video Games * Entreri appears as a hidden playable character in the game Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II after playing through all difficult levels, plus one extra-difficult secret level that enables the player to choose Drizzt Do'Urden. * In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn he was originally intended to appear, but he was cut from the final game. He can still be summoned by using the CLUAConsole:CreateCreature("Artemis") cheat code. He can also be restored to Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn via the Unfinished Business mod. * Entreri appears in Tyrants of the Moonsea, a freely downloadable module for Neverwinter Nights originally intended to be marketed as a NWN premium module. In the module, he is hired and attempts but fails to assassinate Astar Greysteel, a companion of the hero. Quotations References Sources * de:Artemis Entreri Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Calishites Category:Shades Category:Assassins Category:1st level assassins Category:Fighters Category:12th level fighters Category:Rangers Category:1st level rangers Category:Rogues Category:4th level rogues Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category: Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category: Inhabitants of Faerûn Category: Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Members of House Basadoni Category:Featured articles